


In Bondage Be Placed

by ChaosRocket



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Edging, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Softshipping is minor, Thiefshipping Dirty Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRocket/pseuds/ChaosRocket
Summary: Prompt: Either Bakura or Malik surprises the other with a gift, but it's a large and expensive piece of kink furniture that barely fits in their apartment and will be painfully obvious to visitors; they still enjoy breaking it in.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for Sitabethel's holiday game, where everyone was randomly assigned a smut prompt. Like the description says, my prompt was "Either Bakura or Malik surprises the other with a gift, but it's a large and expensive piece of kink furniture that barely fits in their apartment and will be painfully obvious to visitors; they still enjoy breaking it in."
> 
> This fic doesn't have anything I would really call a plot, but I still wanted to ground it in a specific reality, so this first chapter is just a short prologue to set things up.
> 
> Just so you know, there won't be any Softshipping sex, just Thiefshipping sex. The Softshipping is light and won't show up until the third chapter, which will be a short epilogue.
> 
> Happy birthday Malik!

Bakura was sprawled on the couch, his feet in Malik's lap, Malik idly rubbing Bakura's soles as the two mostly ignored the TV droning in the background.

“So, I was thinking,” said Malik, “we don't really celebrate any holidays, or birthdays.”

“Yeah?” Bakura said as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Malik, prompting him to go on.

It was true that they didn't celebrate anything. Of course, Malik didn't consider his birthday something to be celebrated. It was the day his mother died birthing him, the day of his initiation, the day his terrible alternate personality was created, and the day he—or a part of him—had killed his father. So Malik's birthday never failed to be distressing for him. They never really talked about the way that day transpired every year, but they both knew that on his birthday Malik would be unlikely to get out of bed, and that Bakura would, without comment, spend the day just silently being with Malik, sometimes lying next to him, sometimes holding him, and once or twice bringing him whatever food he felt he could keep down. It was the only day of the year Bakura ever consented to cook anything.

As for Bakura, he had no idea when his own birthday even was. Malik had asked about it once, and Bakura had said that even if his memories of his life in Egypt hadn't been spotty, he didn't think the exact date of one's birth was really something his village had kept track of.

They didn't celebrate Christmas, either. Bakura thought it would be stupid to recognize the holiday of a religion they not only didn't follow, but in fact knew to be false, as both of them were well aware of the existence of the Egyptian gods. Granted, Christmas was really treated as more of a secular holiday in Japan, where they rented their apartment, but Bakura still said he thought it would be pointless to observe it. Besides, Christmas was only a couple days after Malik's birthday, and Malik didn't exactly feel up to celebrating so soon after the awful day.

They could have celebrated Valentine’s Day or White Day, but Malik knew Bakura would reject doing so as being far too sentimental and sappy, and Malik didn't entirely disagree. Besides, they hadn't _technically_ even admitted they were actually in a relationship. They'd been living together for a few years now, ever since about six months after the Ceremonial Duel, when Malik and Ryou had used the reappearance of the Ring as an opportunity to craft a spell to bring Bakura back, having needed something he was connected to in life in order to pull him from the Shadows. Upon Bakura's return he and Malik had immediately picked up where they'd left off in Battle City, and it had been obvious since then that neither had eyes for anyone else. But they had never made things official, and if asked, Bakura would say they were just fuck buddies, and Malik never tried to contradict him.

But leaving their relationship status ambiguous and unspoken worked well for both of them. Malik had spent so much of his life under strict control, with so many heavy expectations placed on him, so many stifling edicts about what he was and wasn't allowed to do, his entire life planned out and decided before he was even born, that as a result he now hated any kind of structure or rules. He'd really never in his life had any desire to have sex with anyone besides Bakura, but he didn't want some kind of official rule saying he _couldn't_. In a relationship, there were certain things you were supposed to do, and things you weren't supposed to do, and the very idea of that made Malik feel trapped and suffocated, like he was back in a dark, claustrophobic tunnel under the ground. He hated feeling controlled. He was with Bakura because he _wanted_ to be—it didn't need to be labeled as some specific cultural institution.

As for Bakura, he'd lost everyone he loved, everyone he even knew, at such a young age, and obviously that was something that would never stop affecting him. So Malik knew, without Bakura having to say it, that now the idea of actually admitting he cared for and needed someone was terrifying to him. Malik thought that, in a way, Bakura felt that if he admitted that he and Malik were together—more than that, that Malik was his family—that it would cause Malik to be taken away from him somehow. And besides, Bakura had spent so much of his life completely alone that Malik figured he really had no idea how to express his emotions verbally; it wasn't something he'd ever learned. But Bakura didn't need to say it; Malik knew. His actions showed how he really felt, even if his words denied it.

So Bakura kept up the charade of pretending they weren't together, and always insisted that he and Malik were just roommates who fucked, and Malik happened to prefer it that way.

Sometimes, Malik thought it was kind of amazing that their respective traumas managed to mesh so well together, in such a way that it somehow created something good from such terrible things.

Regardless, that meant they couldn't exactly celebrate anniversaries, either, considering neither would actually admit that they were in a relationship.

There were various Japanese holidays, but they mostly ignored them, neither feeling particularly culturally connected to the country. They'd mostly moved there to get away from Egypt, away from the bad memories and the stifling society, and Japan had seemed as good a choice as any. They were both familiar with the place, and it was also the home of Ryou—Malik's only real friend, and the only person Bakura could really tolerate besides Malik. Bakura put up with Malik's siblings, and probably had some strange form of deeply buried affection for them, but Ryou was the only other person he really _liked_ being around, even if he wouldn't admit that he did.

“So I thought,” Malik continued, “maybe we could create a holiday to celebrate. We could have a day, and then we could get each other presents.”

“I get you presents,” Bakura said, giving a little sigh and spreading his toes as Malik pressed his thumb into the arch of Bakura's foot.

“Yeah, I know,” Malik said. Bakura did get presents for him—sometimes, when he was out lifting stuff, he'd see something Malik would like, a game or a piece of jewelry or some other trinket, and he'd steal it for him. “But we could have, like, an actual day for presents.”

Bakura yawned and pillowed his head on his crossed arms. “Seems pointless.”

Malik lightly smacked the ball of his foot with his palm. “Shut up and listen, you'll like this.”

Bakura turned and raised his eyebrows in question, though he gave Malik a scowl as well.

“So the rule is,” Malik said, “they have to be _sexy_ presents.”

Bakura yawned again, lying his head back down. “Fine, fine, you've convinced me.” As much fun as it was sometimes to argue with Malik and get him riled up, he was too relaxed and sleepy at the moment to be in the mood for a fight, and besides, he wasn't inclined to turn down anything that would result in sex. “Did you have something particular in mind?”

“Not yet, I'll have to think of something good. And you will too. But don't tell me—it's supposed to be a surprise.”

“Alright. So what day is this...sex holiday supposed to be, then?”

“Well we need to think of something, and have time for stuff to arrive if we order something...so maybe three weeks from today?” Exactly three weeks from today was, actually, the anniversary of the day they'd met, but Malik wasn't sure if Bakura knew that or not.

If he did, Bakura gave no indication. He only nodded a little, his eyes closed. Malik could see he was really falling asleep now, so he scooped him up and carried him to their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally the day of their Sex Holiday, as Bakura had taken to calling it.

Malik exited the bathroom, having just finished his shower. Noises drew him towards the living room, and he entered to find Bakura standing next to a giant box.

Also, Bakura was naked.

“Your present came!” Bakura announced.

“Uh, did you answer the door that way?”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” Bakura said, raising his eyes towards the ceiling. “Why, are you jealous?”

Malik scoffed. “Just continually amazed at the ridiculous things you do.”

“Didn’t see any point in getting dressed after I finished my turn in the shower. I figured once you got out, the clothes would be coming off anyways.”

Malik didn’t see a point in arguing with that. He himself was only wearing a towel, which he let drop as he walked over to the box. “Can I open it?”

“Sure.”

Malik set about tearing open the box. Bakura didn’t bother to help him, even though it was a fair bit of trouble to get the huge thing out of its container.

At the end of the struggle, the two were staring at a black colored lounge. It was a sleek piece of furniture, curved like a wave with a dip in the middle, with one end being higher than the other. Along its sides were several hooks, which Malik assumed were for the long straps and velcro cuffs that had also come in the box. There was also a blindfold in the box, along with what seemed to be a headrest that could be attached to the couch, as well as a U-shaped bit that could be set into the drop in the middle of the couch in order to make its surface more flat.

“It’s a sex couch!” Bakura announced, unnecessarily. “It lets you do a whole bunch of different positions.”

Malik gave him a slow smile. “I think we’ll have fun with this...in fact, I think it actually works well with the present I got for you.”

“And that is? I haven’t seen anything else delivered.”

“That’s because I didn’t order you something, I made you something.” Bakura looked curiously at Malik, seeming a bit impressed despite himself, and Malik continued, “It’s a spell. I looked through some archives...not ones I had access to as a child, of course. But it’s a sexual spell they used in ancient Egypt. And then I tweaked it a bit, changed it just a little from its original purpose...I’d say my magical skills are still pretty good after all these years. Hopefully it works!”

Bakura gawked at Malik in an exaggerated manner. “ _Hopefully_? Gods, you’re going to fucking end up hexing my balls off, aren’t you?”

Malik laughed. “No, it’s definitely not dangerous at all. Worst that happens is that it just doesn’t do anything. But I really think it’ll work. I’m a great spellcaster.”

Bakura muttered something about Malik’s giant ego, and what he’d do to him if anything went wrong, but Malik chose to ignore that and went to get the ingredients for the spell. There were some herbs, just a bit of fenugreek and garlic, along with some words in ancient Egyptian Malik had scrawled on a piece of paper.

When Malik returned with the ingredients, he found Bakura sitting backwards on the tall end of the lounge, his legs dangling over the edge. Malik knelt in front of him and began laying out the items he'd brought, which also included the coconut oil they often used for lube, as well as one other thing he shoved under the lounge where Bakura couldn't see it.

“You are going to tell me what this does before you go experimenting on me, messing around with the forces of darkness just for a sex romp—aren’t you?”

“Don’t be so overdramatic. Not everything is about the darkness and evil entities. This is just a simple spell they used to use as a sort of birth control.”

Bakura gave Malik an incredulous look. “Birth control? I hate to break this to you Malik, but...I’m a male. I can’t get pregnant. Sorry if you were dreaming of that, but it’s never going to happen.”

Malik rolled his eyes. “Shut up, idiot, I told you I changed it a bit. Basically, the spell was used to make a man last longer, and also allowed him to use the pull-out method effectively. Casting the spell before sex made sure he wouldn’t ejaculate until after he withdrew from the woman—and not before. So he could last as long as he wanted and the woman was unlikely to get pregnant. But I adjusted it and made it so...well, you won’t be able to come at all, until either the spell expires after a few hours, or I say the incantation to remove it.”

It only took a second for Bakura to understand. Malik saw excitement flash in Bakura’s eyes for a moment, and he thought Bakura might be biting his cheek to suppress a smile, but then Bakura arranged his features into a scowl and said, “And why do you assume I’ll let you cast this thing on me?”

Malik hummed, giving Bakura a sweet, ingratiating smile. “You’ll like it. I can draw things out for you...pleasure you as long as you want...make you feel good for hours...and you’ll come really hard at the end after all that build up.”

Bakura crossed his arms and huffed, “You just like feeling like you have control over me, thinking you have me at your mercy and trying to make me beg.”

Malik thought about saying he didn’t just _try_ to make Bakura beg, but instead he leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the nose and said, “Hm, that might be a little part of it. But you know I love making you feel amazing and leaving you satisfied.”

“Well…” Bakura pretended like he was thinking.

“Besides, why are you complaining about me being in control during sex? You’re the one who bought a damn bondage toy, aren’t you telling me you want me to tie you up?”

“Hey, it’s not—I mean, the main purpose of it is to be able to get into a bunch of different positions. The bondage stuff just happened to come with it, you don’t even have to use it. If I just wanted to be tied up, I could have just gotten you a rope.”

Malik held in a laugh. “So, are you going to let me do the spell or not? If you let me, I’ll suck your cock right afterwards to test if it worked.”

“Well, I’ve never been able to turn down a blow job,” Bakura said, finally giving up the game. “But I swear, if you fuck this up at all…”

“Yeah, yeah, something something my entrails, they’ll never find the body, et cetera,” Malik said. Then he grabbed the herbs and sprinkled just a bit around Bakura’s crotch, noticing with smug satisfaction that Bakura had already started to get hard. He read the words of the spell in perfectly accented ancient Egyptian, then sat back.

“You feel any different?” Malik asked.

“No,” Bakura said. “So, about that blow job…”

Malik smirked and leaned in to take Bakura into his mouth. He often started out blow jobs in a teasing way, but this time he dove right in, eager to see if the spell had worked. Bakura cried out in surprise and pleasure as Malik immediately took him all the way in, sucking and licking vigorously right away. The herbs added a strange and not entirely pleasant taste, but it wasn’t long before he’d slurped them off and instead tasted the drops of salty liquid Bakura’s cock had already started to leak.

After a few minutes of listening to Bakura moaning and panting as a result of his ministrations, Malik paused for a moment to cast around for the new couch’s headrest. He grabbed it and placed it under his knees so he’d be more comfortable. Before starting again, he glanced up at Bakura, taking in the look of arousal on his face, his cheeks red and his lips parted and his eyes half-lidded with want. His own cock twitched at the sight. Then he got an idea and reached for the blindfold that had come in the box, slipping it over Bakura’s eyes. Bakura seemed to be too addled with lust to argue about it, only whispering, “Malik, don’t stop.”

So Malik went at it again, swirling his tongue around his tip in the way he knew always drove Bakura crazy, and then adding a hand to stroke at the base. He applied suction with his mouth as his other hand came up to fondle Bakura’s balls, and Bakura let out a desperate little squeak.

Bakura made a sound of distress when Malik stopped yet again, but then he felt something wet pushing against his hole.

Malik had grabbed the item he'd shoved under the couch earlier—their set of anal beads, which he'd coated with the lube and begun inserting into Bakura, one by one.

Once they were fully inside, Malik went back to sucking, occasionally using a hand to pop one or two of the beads out of Bakura before sliding them back in.

Bakura was practically vibrating with pleasure. When he started rocking his hips, thrusting as if to get deeper into Malik’s mouth even though he was already as far as he could go, Malik finally pulled off and sat back.

“So, do you feel like you would have come by now if not for the spell?”

“Def-definitely,” Bakura gasped.

“What does it feel like?” Malik asked, curious.

Bakura had to take a moment to catch his breath. “Like I’m...like I’m right there, right on the brink, but then I just stay there, and stay there, and I can’t—”

Bakura seemed to run out of words then, and Malik said, “But it feels good, right? Being at the height of pleasure, and instead of it ending you stay at the peak?”

Bakura gave a little nod, but he said, “Yeah, but...gods, I need to come. You don’t know how close I felt…”

Malik smiled with satisfaction. “Good. So you do enjoy it.”

“It’s—yeah, I—“ Bakura broke off and then said, “I don't think I like the blindfold, though. I want to see you.”

Malik smiled to himself, a soft look on his face that Bakura couldn't see, then reached out and removed the blindfold from Bakura's eyes. “Alright.”

Bakura blinked, his eyes adjusting to the flood of light. Bakura seemed to be calming down a bit now due to the lack of further stimulation, but not by much.

“Look, if it gets to the point that you really can’t handle it, just tell me to take the spell off and I will,” Malik told him. “But if you do...you’ll have to get yourself off. If you want me to get you off, you’ll have to let me play with you for as long as I want. And then...I’ll make you come any way you want. Any way at all.”

Malik saw lust flash in Bakura’s eyes for a moment, but Bakura just grumbled, “Bastard.”

Malik ignored the insult and indicated the lounge, saying, “Lie down.”

“What makes you think you can order me around?” Bakura huffed, though he was still somewhat breathless from the blow job.

Malik wanted to roll his eyes, but instead he gave Bakura a sultry look and said, “I promise, I’ll make this worth your while.”

Bakura did roll his eyes, but then he lay down as Malik had instructed, his ass resting in the dip on the lounge.

“Sit up just a bit more,” Malik said, going to grab the headrest and putting it at the top of the lounge in order to help get Bakura into the position he wanted him in.

Then Malik grabbed the cuffs and the straps, and soon the velcro loops were encircling Bakura's wrists and ankles, and a strap was attached to each cuff. Malik had Bakura put his feet on the floor, one on each side of the couch, before snapping all four of the straps to the hooks near the bottom of the lounge, so that Bakura’s arms were drawn down along his sides. Malik adjusted the length of the straps until he judged that Bakura was satisfactorily bound.

Bakura was mostly quiet and obedient during the process, only grunting a little as Malik manhandled him, maybe still too turned on to argue much, or maybe finally realizing it would be silly to continue to feign resistance when this whole bondage couch thing had been his own purchase.

Malik reached out to lazily stroke Bakura’s cock and felt it jump in his hand, smiling as he realized Bakura still wasn’t very far from the edge of the orgasm Malik had almost brought him to.

“Well, since you can’t come, I think I have the perfect idea for how to get the most use out of this spell,” Malik said. Bakura raised his eyebrows and gave Malik a look that seemed to say _This had better be good_ , and Malik continued lightly stroking him as he said, “I'm going to fuck myself with your cock.”

Bakura's eyes went wide, almost in alarm, and Malik heard his breathing quicken with eagerness.

Malik didn't bottom very often, and when he did, it always excited Bakura immensely—both because it was such a rare event, so that Bakura could never quite get used to the physical sensation of it, and because Bakura knew what it meant for Malik, with his near-neurotic control issues, to trust Bakura enough to give himself to him in that way.

Malik found being penetrated much more difficult than Bakura did, both mentally and physically. Bakura didn't necessarily need any foreplay, or even any preparation—in fact, Malik only ever prepared him with the intent of teasing him.

But Malik was never really in the mood to bottom unless it was preceded by a lot of foreplay, and preparation certainly couldn't be skipped.

All of this made it hard for Bakura to last very long when he was on top. Really, Bakura always got so excited that Malik wasn't sure if he'd be able to last quite long enough even if they jumped right in, but after being worked up by all the foreplay Malik required, Bakura was completely hopeless. It didn't help that being fucked wasn't exactly the quickest way to get Malik off.

So, Malik being on the bottom had been relegated entirely to slow, sensual, sweet sessions, starting with lots of languid touching and caressing and then leading to Bakura rocking gently atop him, slowly enough that Bakura could usually hold back from finishing too quickly.

Malik didn't mind this at all. Drawn-out and affectionate encounters were, for the most part, the only times Malik really had a desire to have Bakura inside him anyways.

But still, every once in a while he wanted to try something different. He'd once attempted to ride Bakura, hard and fast—just once. Malik estimated that Bakura had lasted maybe fifteen seconds that time. Bakura had looked so embarrassed afterwards that Malik had controlled himself—mostly—and only ribbed him about it a little.

But with the spell preventing Bakura from coming, they wouldn't have that issue. Bakura was still looking mildly alarmed, and Malik gave him an evil smile, knowing what utter torture this would be for Bakura when he was already on the edge and needing release.

Malik climbed up onto the couch, his head facing Bakura’s feet. “You’ll have to prepare me first.” He leaned down to draw his tongue along Bakura’s twitching erection to encourage him, then shoved his ass into Bakura’s face. “Lick me. Make me want you.”

Bakura didn’t argue, and soon Malik felt an enthusiastic tongue swirling around his entrance. For a while, Malik tried to continue teasing Bakura’s erection, but soon he was too lost in sensation to do anything but pant and thrust back against Bakura’s face as his tongue probed his opening.

It went on for several minutes, and soon Malik realized he didn’t want to wait any longer. Normally he would need more than this to be ready, but Bakura bound and naked and desperate and licking his hole while Malik thought of the prospect of using Bakura’s cock to get himself off—using it for as long as he wanted—was too much for him.

So he sat up and flipped around so he was facing Bakura. He eyed their position for a moment, then he jumped off to grab the section that fit into the dip in the middle of the couch, raising Bakura up to slide it underneath him. He decided to make the surface more even by removing the headrest, tossing it to the floor. With Bakura now lying mostly flat, Malik climbed back onto the lounge, straddling Bakura’s thighs.

Malik grabbed the lube, slathering some on Bakura’s cock and then reaching around to his own hole, briefly dipping a finger, and then two, inside. Unable to wait any longer, he positioned himself above Bakura’s erection. “Do you want me?” he asked, his eyes half-closing.

Bakura gazed up at him in a daze, managing only a slow nod.

With that, Malik gripped the base of Bakura’s dick and dropped down in one quick motion. Then he immediately winced in pain, realizing he really had gone too fast when his body wasn’t used to this. He sat still for a moment, breathing slowly and concentrating on relaxing his muscles, letting his body adjust.

When he felt ready, he began moving. He started exceptionally slowly, but when he looked down at Bakura’s face he saw that Bakura already looked like he was about to have a heart attack. That alone lit a fire inside him, and he felt the urge to go faster.

He sped up, and Bakura squeezed his eyes shut and let out a whimper. That encouraged Malik further, and he sped up even more, until he was truly pounding himself. He was almost surprised he could handle it, but the sight of Bakura, his face absolutely flushed, sweat dripping from his hair, and biting his lip so hard it looked like he might draw blood, spurred Malik on.

As high pitched little noises of utter need emanated from Bakura’s throat, Malik leaned forward, getting the best angle for himself, making sure Bakura’s cock struck his prostate with every thrust. He could see that Bakura was shaking with the effort of trying to lie still, to avoid the torture of stimulating himself even further, but in the end he was unable to stop himself from pushing up against Malik insistently. It was a few minutes before Bakura finally managed to voice something that wasn’t an incoherent noise.

“Mal—pl-lea—I c-ca—“

At least, not completely incoherent. Malik couldn’t help smiling at the way Bakura was too overwhelmed by sensation to even speak.

“I can stop,” Malik panted. He was finding it a bit hard to speak himself. “Stop and take the spell off anytime you want—“ He paused a moment to catch his breath. “But remember, if I do, you...you have to get yourself off. That what you want?”

Bakura gave a vehement shake of his head. “No,” he managed to gasp, but then his voice bled into long, low moan.

“Then—then I’m not gonna stop until you...make me come.”

Another noise of pleasure blended with exquisite agony came from Bakura, and then he looked like he was concentrating very hard before he finally spit out, “T-touch...your...self.”

“No,” Malik said, managing to smirk even through his own pleasure. “ _You_ have to get me off.”

Bakura let out another low moan, this one sounding more of despair. They both knew Malik would never be able to come without being touched. When Bakura didn’t do anything else, only lay there whimpering, Malik offered, “I’m sure you can—can figure something out, _thief_.”

It took several moments before the words seemed to sink into Bakura’s mind. Then his eyes lit up with understanding.  
  
Malik heard Bakura’s hands rustling against the cuffs, and knew he’d gotten his meaning. Bakura could get out of real handcuffs—velcro ones shouldn’t be even a slight problem.

Or wouldn’t be, if Bakura were in control of all his faculties. With Malik’s incessant bouncing on Bakura’s cock, Bakura’s concentration was a bit lacking, to put it mildly. A cruel look played over Malik’s features as he decided to make it even more difficult for Bakura, and Bakura let out a cry of absolute anguish when Malik reached behind himself and started toying with the beads that were still inside Bakura.

Finally, though, Bakura’s hands were free, and Malik groaned in pleasure as both of Bakura’s hands wrapped around his dick and immediately went to work with quick strokes.

It didn’t take long at all. A minute or two later and Malik was coming, the explosion so intense he couldn’t see straight for a moment.

Malik’s movements gradually slowed to a stop, Bakura continuing to give him firm strokes until he was completely spent.

Finally Malik rose up off of him, moving to sit on the end of couch.

“Malik…” Bakura said, his eyes rolling back as his head lolled to the side.

“Oh, you didn’t think it would be that easy, did you? I’m not anywhere near done with you yet...I’m going to have you in every way possible before we’re through.”

A pathetic little whine escaped Bakura, and Malik knew how lost in a haze of desire he must have been if he wasn’t even trying to talk back. Malik then stood to grab Bakura’s hands and raise them above his head. Bakura let Malik pose him like a doll as Malik put the handcuffs back onto Bakura’s wrists and hooked the straps to the head of the couch.

Malik then darted out of the room for a moment to grab some things. When he came back, he set the things on the floor where Bakura couldn’t see them, then sat on the edge of the couch next to Bakura as he used a wet washcloth to slowly clean him. Bakura whimpered quietly as Malik drew the soft washcloth deliberately over Bakura’s pulsating erection, able to feel it throb even though the cloth.

“Did you enjoy that?” Malik asked, voice low. “Seeing me fuck myself like that?”

Bakura managed a nod, and then a quiet, “Please…”

“I enjoyed it,” Malik said. “How many times do you think you can make me come today?”

Bakura didn’t answer, and Malik reached down to the floor to grab something. “I think I need a few moments to recover before we go again. But...I got you something else, something besides the spell. I figured I should actually buy something, you know. So I picked this up...so you won’t get bored while you’re waiting for me to get hard again.”

Malik then opened his hand to reveal a little silicone ring. He flipped a switch and it began making a buzzing noise. He slipped the vibrating glans ring over the head of Bakura’s cock, settling it so it rested just below the ridge.

Bakura’s high pitched sounds of pained need intensified as he was subjected to the sensations of the vibrating toy. His hips began to move, thrusting in the air, trying in vain to get more stimulation.

Malik idly played with him as he waited for his own erection to return. He avoided his cock, instead rolling his nipples between his fingers, cupping his balls, and tugging on the beads that were still inside him.

It didn’t take long for Malik to get turned on again—though he thought it probably seemed like a very long time to Bakura. Seeing the fevered mess Bakura was, consumed by desperation and unable to do anything but gaze at Malik with glazed eyes as he arched into his touch seeking more sensation, was enough to make Malik’s cock swell again.

He wasn’t quite fully hard yet, but the pathetic sounds Bakura was making engendered enough sympathy that he decided not to make him wait any longer for the next thing he wanted to do.

He moved to unhook all of Bakura’s cuffs, then earned a surprised squeak from Bakura as he scooped him up into his arms, flipping him around before setting him back on the lounge the opposite way so that his head was at the bottom and his feet were raised on the taller part near the headrest.

He decided not to bother with the handcuffs any longer, knowing Bakura could get out of them easily, so he removed them from his wrists and discarded them. But he wanted to use the ankle cuffs to keep Bakura’s legs in position. He grabbed Bakura’s feet and raised them up until he was nearly bent in half, latching the straps on the ankle cuffs to hooks on the foot of the couch near the place where Bakura’s head rested.

Malik looked down at him appraisingly, thinking this position would work well. His body was tilted back due to the angle of the couch, and his legs were almost over his head, the tension of the straps keeping his legs raised in place with his feet on either side of his head. The position left him totally exposed, spread open for Malik.

Bakura only gazed up at Malik, saying nothing, swaying his hips against the vibrating ring that was still tormenting his aching cock. Malik thought that he’d never in his life seen Bakura so quiet and agreeable—and all he’d had to do was ride him for a bit. Not that he’d want him to be quiet and agreeable all the time, or most of the time, or even more than occasionally, but it was interesting information to have.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Malik said, voice rough with desire. “Do you want that?”

“Yes,” came Bakura’s strained voice. “Yes, anything.”

Malik crawled up onto the couch, reaching down to slowly remove the beads from Bakura's hole, feeling his body shudder every time another one popped out.

Then Malik lowered his head between Bakura's legs, and Bakura's eyes went round with panic as he realized what Malik was going to do.

“Y-you can't—I c-can't take—please!”

“You did say _anything_ ,” Malik reminded him, giving Bakura a sardonic look. “And I think I should prepare you to make sure you're ready. Would you like me to release you instead? Take the spell off so you can masturbate?”

Bakura shook his head, looking defeated.

“You want me to tease you more, then?” Malik said, voice thick. “Tease your hole with my tongue?”

“Yes,” Bakura whispered, looking away as a deep blush spread over his cheeks.

Bakura absolutely screamed the moment Malik's tongue touched his opening. His wails of utter agony didn't stop the entire time Malik's tongue was fluttering over his hole. Malik’s erection stiffened as he thought of how the toy vibrating against Bakura’s ultra-sensitized head must have been making each lick on the delicate skin of his entrance all the more unbearable.

Malik was merciful and only continued for a few minutes, though he knew to Bakura it was an eternity. Malik sat back, and Bakura gave a broken little sigh when Malik reached down and finally removed the torturous glans ring from his dripping cock. Then Malik grabbed the lube and coated himself, and Bakura called out in elation when he finally entered him.

Malik went fast and hard right away, pounding into him passionately. He'd thought it might take him too long to finish since he'd already come once, but Bakura's tormented howls, which sounded every time Malik struck the right spot inside him, and the intense shudders of pleasure that continually wracked Bakura's body had Malik climbing fast.

Malik’s every nerve was alight as he moved inside Bakura, feeling Bakura’s hole spasming around him with each thrust and feeling the blood pound in Bakura’s cock as his sweat-slick stomach slid against it. Bakura was shaking underneath him, gripped with powerful tremors as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. Bakura’s hands were gripping Malik’s ass urgently, his fingers digging into the skin as he tried to push him deeper inside and pleaded with Malik for more. Bakura must have known it would only lead to further frustration for him, being so close to the brink and continually getting impossibly closer without ever being able to tip over the edge and fulfill his need, but he was far beyond the ability to control himself, drowning in a flood of sensations.

Malik gazed with near reverence at Bakura's face, bright red and screwed up with pleasure, pain and desperation—all for Malik. He bent to latch his mouth onto Bakura's neck, not bringing his teeth down hard enough to draw blood, but biting hard enough to leave a mark, and before he knew it he was shouting his pleasure as he came deep inside Bakura.

He pulled out, and rested only a moment before rolling off and lying next to Bakura. “Just one more thing,” Malik panted. “I want you to suck me off...and then I'm going to give you the best orgasm of your life.”

Bakura managed a dazed nod, and Malik reached out to brush damp hair away from Bakura’s face. “Soon,” Malik whispered, bending to trail soft kisses down Bakura’s heated body.

Then Malik got up briefly to clean himself off. Once finished, he released Bakura from the ankle cuffs, and pulled him up to flip him around rightways on the couch.

Malik dumped some lube on both of their cocks and lay down on top of Bakura. “I want to get myself hard again first,” he explained, taking both their cocks in his hand and beginning to grind against Bakura.

Bakura was a quivering mess underneath him, reduced to tiny whines and incessant begging. The constant litany of _please, Malik, please_ and the feeling of Bakura's straining, leaking erection throbbing in his hand and against his own dick made his blood rush downwards, and soon he was hard again.

Malik stood up, looking down at the wreck Bakura was. “Ready to give me a blow job?”

Bakura gave a vigorous nod, somehow managing to sit up himself despite his shaking limbs. Malik got back onto the lounge, tossing the headrest away and sitting up on the taller end so that Bakura could get down on his hands and knees on the couch in front of him.

Malik stared down at Bakura and said in a quiet voice, “I like having you so eager to please me, so desperate for me. Maybe I should just leave you like this all day…”

“No!” Bakura yelled, and though Malik saw the way Bakura’s cock twitched at his words, he knew it wouldn't really be fun for Bakura if this went on much longer.

Malik laughed. “I was only kidding. I promised I'd make you come any way you want...as soon as you're done sucking me off, I will. You want that?”

“Yes, please yes.” Bakura's hips jerked against his will.

“Alright, then give me a good blow job. Just one thing while you do…”

With that Malik grabbed the glans ring and held it out to Bakura.

Bakura's mouth dropped, and he looked at Malik in apprehension and shook his head. “Please, not that…”

“I want to make sure you stay excited while you're going down on me. Just this one last thing...and then anything you want afterwards. Otherwise…”

Bakura sighed in dismay, his cheeks flaring with humiliation as he gave in and reached for the ring, sliding it back onto his pulsing erection with a wince. He was unable to help the little noise of despair that escaped him as the toy again began vibrating against the most sensitive part of his cock.

After that, Bakura didn't hesitate to lean forward and swallow Malik's cock. He was a little sloppy due to being so distracted by the unendurably stimulating vibrations his swollen cock was being subjected to, but he made up for it in extreme enthusiasm, so turned on and needing Malik so badly he could barely function.

Malik sat back and enjoyed himself as Bakura moaned around his cock, sucking and licking and taking him in deep. Malik got lost in sensations, and the next time he was aware of anything he was coming in Bakura's mouth.

Bakura sat up, wiping at his lips as he removed the glans ring and tossed it to the floor. Malik gave him a wide, genuine smile and said, “That was amazing. So...how do you want to come?”

For a moment Bakura didn't seem to be able to process the question, but finally he said, “In your mouth. Fingers inside.”

Malik nodded, understanding that Bakura just wanted to lie back and be pleasured, to relax while Malik took care of his body. They quickly shuffled around so that Bakura was sprawled out on the couch, lying back with his feet hanging over the edge. Malik removed the middle sector of the lounge to let Bakura get into a more comfortable position, and then he knelt in front of him.

Malik poured some lube over his fingers, sliding two inside Bakura, feeling his hole grip them and pulse rhythmically around them with Bakura’s need. Then he leaned down, extending his tongue to lap up the liquid gathered at Bakura's slit, giving Bakura another little jolt. A second later he finally whispered the words to remove the spell, just before he took Bakura's aching erection between his lips.

There was no more teasing. Malik dedicated himself to attempting to give the best head he'd ever given in his life, doing all the things he knew drove Bakura the most wild and doing them with fervent passion. Bakura screamed and yelled and cursed and grabbed fistfuls of Malik’s hair and called out Malik's name until his voice was hoarse, up to the moment when fingers brushing against his prostate and a final suck on his oversensitive head finally sent him over the edge and he cried out in absolute relief and all-consuming ecstasy as he released everything he had into Malik's mouth.

Time seemed to stop as Bakura’s powerful climax spiraled out and his exultant cries echoed in Malik’s ears. Malik kept sucking until Bakura was totally spent, his body falling limp with complete fulfillment. Then Malik crawled back onto the lounge and collapsed next to Bakura, who was panting like he'd just run a marathon, soaked in sweat and still shuddering in pleasure.

Malik curled close to him, wrapping his arms around him. Dizzy and feeling drunk with total euphoria, it took Bakura a moment before he seemed to notice the embrace, but then he settled into Malik's body, sighing with something beyond utter satisfaction, still trembling against his partner.

Bakura murmured something that sounded like _so good, so good_ , and Malik hummed in agreement. Malik nudged his head against Bakura's, bringing his face around to kiss him.

They exchanged lazy, slow kisses, tongues briefly dipping into each other's mouths as Malik stroked Bakura's cooling skin. Both too exhausted to move, they fell asleep like that, drifting off somewhere between tender kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt, I had to Google for sex furniture that would be too big to easily hide, and this bondage couch thing was the only one I could find. But I think it worked out alright. I figured since the point of the couch is to do a bunch of different sex positions, I should have them make use of that, so that’s where the spell came in. 
> 
> I think there should be more magic use in Thiefshipping sex. Magic exists in their universe and Malik has cast spells before, so it makes sense, and there are a lot of interesting things you could do with it. So I’m trying to convince people to think about using magic in Thiefshipping sex scenes.
> 
> Anyways, there’s just one more chapter, which will be a short epilogue. I warned you this had no plot.


	3. Epilogue

Malik leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, peering in at Bakura as he stood in front of the mirror brushing his hair. "Bakura, what are we going to do with that sex couch thing when we have guests over? It's way too big to fit in a closet or something."

"Who cares?" responded Bakura. "If people see it, they see it. What are they gonna do about it?"

Malik sighed. "You're not even a little embarrassed?"

"Nope." Bakura smirked. Then he suddenly turned to Malik with an accusatory glare. "Wait, guests? Are we having guests soon or something?"

"We have plans with Ryou tomorrow, remember? He's coming over to watch that horror movie we talked about."

"Ugh, fine," said Bakura, ripping the brush through his hair. "But after that, we don't see anyone else at all for at least a week."

"Deal," said Malik.

"Is he bringing his sham wife?"

"She has a name. And yeah, I think Serenity is coming."

Ryou was in a sham marriage with Serenity. Malik wasn't completely clear on why. All Ryou would ever say about his matrimonial decision was that he'd done it because he really enjoyed yelling _This marriage is a sham!_ at random moments. Malik thought it might have had something to do with the fact that Ryou had come to Japan from England, and needed to marry a citizen in order to stay, but he wasn't really sure. Truthfully, he didn't know much about Japanese immigration laws; he and Bakura had simply used magic to forge their citizenship documents.

"Well, we have some time alone before they get here tomorrow," Malik said, giving up on arguing with Bakura about the bondage couch. He supposed Ryou and Serenity would just have to deal with its existence. Maybe he could throw a blanket over it or something to make it less noticeable. He gave Bakura a smile. "Come to bed."

Bakura smiled back and followed him to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Ryou was right on time as usual. Malik came to the door and greeted him. Ryou handed him a bag of hot crisps—Ryou always insisted on bringing something every time he came over, saying it was only polite. Bakura then marched into the kitchen, grabbed the bag of crisps from Malik, tore it open, and immediately shoved a huge handful into his mouth.

Malik rolled his eyes and turned back to the door, where Serenity was just entering behind Ryou. "Hi, Serenity."

Serenity smiled and nodded, then peered around Malik to wave to Bakura, who ignored her.

Malik didn't know Serenity very well, but when Ryou brought her over, he always tried to be polite and make conversation. So he said, "How have you been, Serenity? Anything new?"

Serenity nodded, then raised a hand and tilted it back and forth.

"Serenity read about this challenge online where you don't speak at all for a month, so she's not talking," explained Ryou.

"Ah," Malik said. At least he wouldn't have to worry about her making any comments on their sex furniture.

The four headed to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Serenity pointed to the TV and then made an exaggerated shrugging motion.

"She probably wants to know what we're watching," Malik guessed.

Bakura was still too busy shoving crisps into his face to answer, so Malik let out a long-suffering sigh and said, "We're watching the Cabin Fever remake. Have you seen the first one?"

Serenity shook her head.

"This marriage is a sham!" cried Ryou.

Bakura finally swallowed and said, "The first one is really great. Don't know much about the remake, though."

Serenity nodded, and Malik went to set up the movie.

"Yeah, I liked the first one too," Ryou said. "It's a real classic of horror comedy."

Just before Malik was about to get the movie started, Serenity got up, spun around in circles, and pointed in random directions.

"What's she trying to say?" asked Malik.

"I think she's trying to say _This marriage is a sham_ ," offered Ryou.

Serenity gave a forceful shake of her head, then started wandering off down the hallway.

"Oh! I'll bet she wants to know where the bathroom is," Malik figured.

Serenity nodded in an exaggerated manner.

"It's the door on your left," said Malik.

They waited to start the movie until Serenity got back from the bathroom. On her way back, Malik noticed her looking curiously at their new couch, which Malik had, in fact, covered with a blanket.

Ryou followed her eyes and said, "What's that? Don't think I've seen it here before."

"It's nothing," Malik said, at the same time Bakura exclaimed, "It's a sex lounge!"

Malik looked up to the heavens for help as Bakura smirked and Ryou just let out a small laugh. Serenity looked a bit weirded out until Ryou said, "Eh, you'll get used to this kind of stuff the more you're around them." With that, Serenity shrugged and settled herself on the couch—the regular, non-sex one—and Malik just prayed they could make it through the rest of the evening without discussing his and Bakura's sex life any further.

Finally, they started the movie, all settling in to watch it. As they all quieted (except Serenity, who was already quiet) in order to pay attention to the movie, Malik was relieved that the topic of sex furniture seemed to have been dropped.

As the movie wore on, Malik's face twisted into a look of confusion mingled with disgust. Ryou looked confused as well, periodically cocking his head to the side and knitting his eyebrows together. Serenity had retreated to her phone, and seemed to be playing The Sims.

Bakura's head was lying in Malik's lap, and Malik's hands were buried in his hair, giving him head scratches. Bakura's eyes kept closing in contentment, and he seemed to be concentrating more on the feeling of Malik's hands than he was the movie.

"Your marriage is more real than mine and Serenity's," Ryou said with a laugh, glancing over at the two. "You guys do realize you're married, right?"

Bakura sat up suddenly, a look of mock surprise on his face. "Wait, we're married? Really? Oh my gods, we have to tell our parents!" He paused for a second, pretending to look thoughtful. "Oh...wait."

Malik snickered at that, grabbing Bakura by his hair and pulling his head back down into his lap, and Bakura buried his face in Malik's thigh and pretended he wasn't laughing.

"See, this is why you're married to each other. No one else thinks that's funny," Ryou said.

Serenity nodded and pointed to herself, and Malik was pretty sure she was trying to say that she found it funny, but Ryou swore she was definitely saying _This marriage is a sham!_ Really, she was agreeing with Ryou and saying she didn't find it funny either, but no one would ever know that.

When the movie finally ended, Ryou tilted his head and said, "Well, that was...huh. I'm really confused about what I just saw. In fact, I now feel retroactively confused about things I saw in the original movie. It...it was a comedy, right?"

"Definitely," Bakura said, yawning. "That was gods-awful, from the little I was paying attention. I sort of quit watching because...I mean, who remakes a comedy and takes out all the jokes? Who does that? _Who the fuck does that_?"

"It's...odd," agreed Ryou. "I've never heard of remaking a comedy movie and removing all the jokes in order to make the movie a totally serious drama."

"Yeah," Malik agreed. "You know how people will watch a remake or a sequel and say it ruined the original for them? And it's silly because, you know, the original still exists, so how can it ruin it? But I finally understand that now. This actually ruined all the jokes from the original. The original is literally less funny to me now for having seen this terrible movie."

"They fucking made pancakes depressing!" Bakura burst out. "How could they ruin pancakes by making it sad?"

"I didn't even know there was a way to remove the comedy from the Doctor Mambo conversation," Malik said, shaking his head.

"I feel like...it wouldn't even be terrible if I just saw this as a stand alone and had never seen the original?" Ryou said. "But it's practically a shot for shot remake with all the same events and most of the same dialogue except that they changed all the jokes so they're no longer jokes...so it just kind of...um…"

"Sucks," Bakura finished for him, and Ryou nodded.

"And if they were going to play all the jokes straight, they could have at least played that sex scene straight...but no, they just cut it out entirely! That was like the one thing I was looking forward to once I realized they'd made all the jokes serious!" Malik said, and Bakura nodded in understanding.

"And I don't even dislike remakes in general," Malik went on. "Everyone complained when they remade Evil Dead, but I said, hey, give it a chance. And I thought it was really good."

"I liked the Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake better than the original," Bakura put in. "There's no _blood_ in the original."

"I preferred the Last House on the Left remake to the original," Ryou said. "I like how Marie survives in the remake."

"Plus, if you're rating the quality of movies based on how many rapists' heads explode in a microwave—which, why wouldn't you—the Last House remake comes out on top there too," Bakura said.

Serenity held out her phone, showing a message she'd tapped out. _I liked the Blair Witch remake, though I haven't seen the original_. Apparently, Ryou must have been showing her some English-language horror movies even when Malik and Bakura weren't around.

"Well, that's really a sequel, not a remake," Bakura said. "Either way, don't mention it in front of Malik. He's scared of the witch."

"I am not!" exclaimed Malik.

Bakura leaned over and said to Ryou in a stage whisper, "He doesn't like how the witch can make it eternal night, trapping you in darkness forever. He didn't sleep for like, three days."

"Shut up!" Malik cried, his face heating.

Ryou looked like he was trying not to smile. "It's fine, Malik, we understand."

"You're dead, Bakura," Malik said, shooting Bakura a murderous glare. Though he couldn't really be mad at him, especially when he remembered how Bakura had stayed awake with all the lights on and comforted him on those nights when he couldn't sleep.

"But _as I was saying_ ," Malik went on pointedly, "I don't even usually mind remakes...but this...this...monstrosity…" He gestured towards the TV, making a face and shooting the television set a sharp look, as if it were the TV's fault for playing such an awful movie.

"It was pretty bad," agreed Ryou.

The three drifted into silence after that (Serenity was already silent.) Eventually, conversation started up again as Ryou began talking to Bakura about a new Monster World campaign he was making.

After about an hour of that, the conversation drifted again, and Malik and Bakura fell into their usual persiflage. Ryou took that as his cue to stand up and stretch, saying, "Well, it's getting late. We should be going."

Serenity nodded and stood up as well, and Malik said, "It was nice having you. We'll have to do this again soon. Hopefully with a better movie."

Ryou agreed, thanking Malik and Bakura for having them, and then heading for the door with his quiet sham wife in tow. On the way out, he spared one more glance at the sex lounge and said with a secretive smile, "I hope you two have fun with that."

"Oh, we will," Bakura assured him. "Actually, we already have."

"Shut up, asshole," Malik said with a slight smile, giving him a light elbow to the side.

Ryou just pretended he didn't hear them, and as the door shut behind him and Serenity, Malik wound his arms around Bakura from behind, and Bakura leaned into him.

"You seem like you could use some cheering up after that movie," Bakura said, his voice turned quiet and intimate. "Wanna have some fun again?"

Malik smiled and held Bakura tighter. "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue fulfills the part of the prompt about the sex furniture being obvious to visitors.
> 
> I know Ryou being from England is a dub thing, but I like doing it in fics because it gives a reason for why he, and by extension Bakura, would be familiar with English-language horror movies. And obviously I really like writing "Marik and Bakura (and Sometimes Ryou) Watch Horror Movies" scenes. I don't normally just make the characters repeat my own thoughts about stuff, but I write these horror movie scenes as a self indulgence since I have no one to talk to about horror movies. So yeah, don't watch the Cabin Fever remake, it ruins everything.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the fic! Thanks for reading!
> 
> And of course, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
